An Island of Fire and Ice
TBA. Plot Chris' POV The island is...is…I DON”T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY IS HAPPENING!! The final six start asking questions about what is going on with the island and I annoyingly answer that this island is actually ARTIFICIAL! Why would I spend a fortune renting out an island when cheap labor and science guys could BUILD one?!? I pretend that everything is TOTALLY fine…however a monitor appears from the ground announcing that a SELF-DESTRUCT sequence has activated! Umm…the contestants will have a new challenge now: someone reach the underground control room and stop the self-destruct! Since there is three different entry points they’ll have to split up in 3 teams of two, first pair to stop the countdown wins immunity. Since they don’t have any questions I’ll be watching them from a safe distance…in a helicopter! (CHEF GET US OUT OF HERE!!). It looks like Topher and Sugar paired up while Jasmine and Shawn decide to stick together too. However, this happens as Samey tries to suggest they all stick together and she gets stuck with her big sis Amy! Jasmine’s POV I ended up running off to the first entrance at the lake with Shawn, normally I would have gotten Samey to tag along but I really think her and her sista’ need to resolve their issues (don’t get me wrong, Amy is still pretty intolerable). Plus, what Shawn did for me in the hide-an-seek challenge WAS pretty brave; I owe it to the guy! As we started to run large rock spikes and fire started poppin’ out of the ground! But thankfully me and Shawn were able to keep steady as the spikes startin’ gettin’ higher and higher then dove into the lake to search for the entrance. Shawn finds a latch but as we swim to it a shark shows up and tries to scare us off. Luckily a T.V. program I saw taught me that if we punch a shark in the nose it’ll back off; of course I do this but the shark doesn’t budge (whoops)! I’m not sure what he did but Shawn got the shark to back off and we manage to open the latch to the underground base. Topher’s POV Even though she’d rather tackle this solo I’m rather pleased that I got Sugar to come along with me, I mean she HAS to if she even wants a shot at staying in the game! With how tight Jasmine, Samey, and Shawn are and how much she and Amy don’t get along I’m the only option she has left at actually making it far in the game! As we progress through the forest I bring up the idea of breaking up that friendly trio if the two of us win the challenge. Getting Shawn out would make Jasmine weak and Samey is starting to drift away from me too (and I really want to save Amy for the finale to take her down myself). Sugar is on board, but reminds me that she is doing so for her own safety and not because she agrees with ANYTHING that comes out of my mouth. Oh Sugar…you sure are good at expressing how you feel haha..We come across an open field filled with rocks and according to the tablets Chris gave everyone the entrance is under one of the rocks. Sugar finds it after kicking a rock out of frustration, but I don’t get a chance to congratulate her since she grabs me and throws me down the chute! (Geez..touchy much!) Amy’s POV Geez I wish Samey would stop giving me the cold shoulder it’s hard to try and actually TALK to her if she’s being so stubborn! I GET IT, I was a horrible sister but I swear I had nothing to do with what Rodney did with the votes! I just wish she would forgive me. I try to ask her if she would PLEASE (don’t start thinking you’ll see me begging for ANYTHING again) listen to what I have to say and that by ignoring me she’s no better than the way I used to treat her. Just as it looks like she’s gonna listen up a tree disappears into the ground and we both decide to use the hole to reach the underground before it closes. Before this challenge is done Samey and I are going to set things straight! (I have to…Topher will ruin her if I don’t help her realize…) Samey’s POV Me and Amy end up in some sort of room filled with gears and other machine stuff; I still can’t believe I got stuck with HER! I’m still conflicted about this whole thing and I’m wondering if mouthing Amy off like that was a good call…She’s been mean my whole life and I still want to understand why, but would she really use a sweet guy like Rodney to get me out of the game THAT badly? Whatever the truth may be I won’t find out if I keep ignoring her like this, she’s not being her usual mean self after all. We start running through the room, being careful to avoid the machinery when Chris appears on a monitor telling us to try to keep away from messing with the machines and to be wary of any robotic animals we might encounter…wait, robot ANIMALS?! Shawn’s POV Jasmine and I end up in a strange looking hallway after going through the hatch in the lake. It seems pretty safe until Chris appears on a monitor warning us that a laser security system is set up in this hallway…right as it activates (of course he’d warn us at the last second!). We start to carefully make our way through the lasers, but we-um get a little TOO close for comfort haha…let’s just say we didn’t even care about the alarms that were going off…it was a good kiss…but we end up getting chased out of the hall by some robotic animals and it’s a good thing we made it out before the door trapped us in there! Sugar’s POV So the chute me an’ pretty boy took dropped us in some weird hallway, but there was also a door with a keypad next to it right in front of us. Chris pops in using one of them fancy monitors an’ tells us that we found the control room but we gots to figure out the pass code for the door to get in. Topher tries to ask but Chris said it’d be no fun so I just go up and put in random numbers hopin’ somethin’ pops up! That dang thing shocked me so many times I try to shake off the stingin’…I noticed that pretty boy was missin’ and the last thing I hear is the sound of a door closin’! Why…that..little!!!! Chris’s POV It looks like Topher is the first to reach the control room and he tells me he’ll stop the shut-down, but that he wants to “have a little fun” first and I’m cool with that, just SAVE the island dude! Jasmine and Shawn run into the twins in the hall just as Topher gets a hold of everyone via an intercom system. He tells everyone he found the room, but that I lied about there being a way to stop the self-destruct which everyone is not shocked about (aww come on even THAT is too harsh). Topher tells them a nearby room should have the means to stop the countdown and everyone follows his directions, although little does Topher know that Sugar saw through his façade and runs off to warn the others! As the twins and the survivalists reach the room they are horrified when they find several copies of me in it (what did you actually think it was ME who attended all those Total Drama cons?) Topher laughs over the intercom as he tells the others it’s time for the drama to REALLY start as he activates the me-bots that chase the others out of the room! As they run down the hall they discover the door they entered is closed, leaving them trapped in the hallway with the Chris bots! Fearing for their lives the group clings to each other with Amy beginning to…CRY?!? She starts apologizing to Samey for being horrible to her when they were growing as she only did so to be seen as #1 to everyone and hopes her sister forgives her for being so selfish. Samey accepts the apology and even tells Amy she tried so hard to impress her all these years, but now she realizes she was wrong to do so as she and her sister hug it out. (SERIOUSLY?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!?) As Jasmine clings to him Shawn summons all of his courage and begins to pummel on the me-bots (NOT COOL Shawn!!) and single-handedly takes them all down. Man Jasmine sure was swooning over this in the confessional. Little did they all know that Topher saw EVERYTHING that went down… Sugar bursts through the door and tells everyone that Topher sent them into a trap and even adds that he left her outside of the control room despite being his “partner”! With this bit of info Jasmine gasps when she discovers that Topher must have been the mastermind behind everything! Amy annoyingly says that’s what she’s been trying to tell everyone as everyone follows Sugar to the control room! Sugar and Jasmine manage to bust the door down…but they do so right as Topher STOPS the shut-down sequence! I announce that for being the duo that reached the control room Topher and Sugar will be immune from tonight’s vote, BUT as an added bonus for being the PERSON who saved the entire island and saving me a fortune Topher gets to eliminate someone RIGHT NOW! This catches nearly everyone off guard as Topher begins a good old game of “Eenie Meenie Minnie Mo…” as he points to… SAMEY!! An infuriated Amy nearly charges at Topher, but is restrained by Jasmine as her little sister falls to the floor in shock! Shawn approaches Topher and tells him a real man wouldn’t target an innocent girl like that before telling him he’ll personally take him down for messing with his girl’s closest friend. Topher merely scoffs and says that it’s such a shame that Shawn isn’t going to be around long enough to see THAT happen….yup a real chip off the old block he is! Trivia *This episode is unique in the sense that it features the final six's narration as well as Chris' in order to show the audience how each of them are thinking at this point. *This is the first non-finale episode to feature an elimination before the voting ceremony. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes